The data rate of the transmission/reception of signals inside and outside a device intended for a communication backbone or an information processing device such a server becomes high. Reception circuits in transmitter-receivers include a synchronous-type where sampling is performed in synchronization with the phase of input data and an asynchronous-type where sampling is performed out of synchronization with the phase of input data. In an asynchronous-type reception circuit, reception data is generated based on sampled data using interpolation.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 3-247023.